La vida de Diana Pines
by Lechuza17
Summary: La historia de Mabel y Hilda pine, su vida en la escuela en Piedmont, el verano de gravity falls y unos años después del veranos. una historia donde Hilda crecerá y sabrá mas de ella misma y lo que ella quiere.


**Bueno. me gustaría comenzar con algo importante que decir, !VIVA MEXICO¡ !VIVA¡ !Y FELIZ 206 AÑOS¡**

 **Bueno ya. esta historia tiene su porque lo subí hoy, y la única clave que le voy a dar hasta no se cuando es, que maso entre 15 y 16 Sep. de 1810, en México. y lo que pasa hoy en mexico**

 **Un mensaje para La conchita mesa ya tengo la siguiente historia de Pesadilla en Gravity Falls, pero planeo subirlo junto con otra historia, para el especia de octubre. espero sus comentarios para saber que historia seguirá.**

 **Y aquí viene lo aburrido. Esta obra literaria fue echa por un fan para y para fans con el único propósito de entretener. ya que los derechos de autor son de Disney y de Alex Hirsh.**

* * *

La vida de Diana Pines

En el hospital principal de piedmont, se encontraba una mujer en labor de parto, acostada en una cama blanca, se encontraba con las piernas dobladas y cubiertas por una sabana. Rodeada de un médico, unas enfermeras y su esposo

—Bien, señora pines solo puje una vez más. —Hablaba un doctor con un rostro preocupado.

—¡No ves que lo hago! —Hablaba la mujer en la cama con un rostro rojo y sujetándose de la mano de su esposo.

—Solo puja un poco más Reichel, para terminar con esto. —Hablaba el hombre que sostenía la mano de la mujer, con un rostro de dolor.

Todos guardaba silencio y solo Reichel se quejaba y decía algunas maldiciones, después de 2 horas más decidieron que era necesario hacer cesaría. Sacaron a su esposo de la sala mientras que el doctor de decía a las enfermeras que prepararan todo para la operación.

—Bien señora, tendremos que anestesiarla. —Hablaba una enfermera metiendo la aguja en un frasco de vidrio y alzando el en bolo de la jeringa.

—Espere, espere. Mi marido no se puede quedar. —Reichel hablaba con el rostro rojo y con notable ansiedad.

—Lo ciento pero no puede quedarse, pero será el primero que sepa cuando salga. —Volvía hablar la misma enfermera pero sacando la jeringa del frasco y poniendo de lado a Reichel. Seguido de un quejido de dolor venido de Reichel, y volviéndola a acostar como antes pero con las piernas juntas.

Mientras que una enfermera llevaba con un tanque de metal junto con una máscara de oxígeno unida al tanque. El doctor solo agarraba una máscara que le entrego una enfermera. Y colocándola a Reichel.

En la salas de espera Martin solo estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo junto con otras personas.

—Hey amigo. Y… bueno ya sabe. Primer parto. —Decía un hombre a su lado, el sudor de su rostro era notable a plena vista junto con una mirada preocupada y sosteniendo un cigarrillo casi acabado con su mano temblorosa.

—Sí, y tú también es el primero. —Hablaba Martin y volviendo con su cigarro.

—Es el tercero, el primero fue unos 6 años, estuvo caminado y fumaba todo lo que me encontraba. —Sonreía y se notaba un poco mejor que cuando lo vio.

—No estas preocupado por tu esposa.

—Si, pero al segundo parto un hombre hablaba con migo. Y empecé a hablar con él para distraerme y no pensar en… —Solo se calló y fumo un poco más de su cigarro.

—Creo que tienes razón, soy Martin. —Levantaba su brazo y lo acercaba a tipo.

—Soy manso (se pronuncia meison). —Se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y dándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa y correspondiendo el saludo.

Se quedaron hablando manso con Martin sobre su vida sim mencionar como se enamoraron o su vida resiente, para evitar pensar en el peor de los casos. Y Martin y manso se empezaron a ver menos nervioso.

—Y así fue como sobreviví a un choque contra una motoneta. —Hablaba manso con una sonrisa.

—Enserio el conductor se preocupó más por su moto que lo que te paso. —Martin decía con un rostro de sorpresa y no creyendo lo que contaba.

—Enserio, al principio pensé que alguien me golpeo con fuerza pero resultó ser una moto. Cuando me levante del suelo el tipo me reclamo por su moto y se fue antes de que la gente lo detuviera. —Hablaba manson una sonrisa y con tono divertido.

—Quien es Martin. —Salió de una enfermera de la puerta y viendo de un lado a otro.

Martin solo se puso de pie, y la enfermera se acercó a él.

—Señor pines, la cesaría fue un éxito pero su esposa está un poco débil por lo cual está en la habitación 408, le entregaremos a su hijos después.

—Espera tengo hijos. —Levantaba a la enfermera y dejándola en el suelo, después dirigiendo su mirada a Manso. —Escuchaste manso tengo hijos.

—Creo que todos aquí escucharon. —Lo decía con tono de burla y sacando un cigarrillo.

—Si, tengo que verla. —Martín hablo recordando la noticia. —Espero que tenga suerte amigo. —se despedía Martín de manso y dirigiéndose a la habitación de reichel.

—Suerte —manso los felicito mientras se iba. —si tienes un barón ponle mi nombre. —hablaba manso con burla y sacando un encendedor.

Martin se dirigía a donde se encantaba la habitación reichel. Cuando llego a su puerta abrí la puerta lentamente. Viéndola dormida, solo caminaba al sofá que se encontraba más cerca de la cama esperando que despertara. Solo se mantenía sentado esperando que llegara sus hijos o despertara su esposa, para saber si eran niños o niñas. Se escuchaba unos murmullos que venía de Reichel.

—Hola querida.— Hablo martín primero esperando que se encontrara bien.

—Hola. —Abría y cerraba sus ojos con pesadez.

—Estas bien. —Hablo de nuevo Martín pero con tono preocupado.

—Solo... —Reichel solo abría y vos tensaba. —Algo cansada. —A terminar Reichel buscaba con la mirada donde se encontraba y donde estaba sus hijos.

—Sabes, la enfermera me dijo que tenemos hijos. —Hablaba Martín esperando saber que estaba buscando.

—Escuche algo, dijeron que sería gemelos. Ya pensaste en un nombre.

—Si, si son dos mujeres lo llamare Mabel y Diana. Si es un hombre y una mujer será mabel y…

—Como lo llamaras si es hombre? —Hablaba con interés. Y esperando el nombre.

—Qué te parece manson. —Hablaba de repente, junto con un rostro poco convencido del nombre.

—Manso? me gusta el nombre. —Reichel apenas sonreía por el cansancio. —Y si son dos hombres. —Hablaba Reichel esperando que diría.

—Ya elegí barios nombre, que te parece a ti. —Hablaba Martín un poco molesto.

—Está bien, me gustó mucho el nombre de Manson… y se llamara miguel.

Al pasar el tiempo hablando de que si vio a los bebes, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Escucharon unos toquidos que Venía de la puerta seguido de una enfermera trayendo a sus bebes junto con una actas de nacimientos, apoyadas la parte trasera del carrito.

—Hola señores pines. —Hablaba la misma enfermera que la inyectó a Reichel —Se encuentra bien señora pines.

—Disculpe enfermera. Me puedes decir que genero son. —Hablaba Martín mirándola

—Bueno, ese bebe sonriente y risueño —Decía la enfermera levantando un bebe riéndose y con los ojos cerrados. —Es una niña —Le daba él bebe a Reichel, la bebe apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho de su madre.

—Es hermosa, no lo crees Martín. —Hablaba mientras la sostenía en sus brazos con una sonrisa, más grande que cuando Martín la saludo. —Quiero que esta pequeña se llame diana. —Solo reía la bebe sin saber qué hacer, sin nada más que reírse.

—Y diana tiene una hermanita o un hermanito. —Hablaba Martín volteando la mirada a la enfermera viéndola agarrando a otro bebé.

—Bien es una pequeña niña. —Levantaba al último bebe sin hacer ningún movimiento y solo gimoteando, y entregándola a Martín.

—Hola, Mabel —Martín tocaba la frente de su bebé sobre la frazada que tenía puesta las dos gemelas.

—Disculpen pero ya sabe cómo la llamaran. —Hablaba la enfermera con una sonrisa por ver cómo el padre estaba por sus bebés.

—Si, esta pequeña se llamara diana —Hablaba Reichel sonriendo y arrullando al bebé en sus brazos. —Y la otra pequeña se llamara Mabel. —Hablaba Reichel si dejar de arrullar a su bebé.

Cuando la enfermera escucho su respuesta se dirigió al carrito donde llevaba a los bebes y sacando una hojas junto con folders de plástico duro, donde tenía sus datos junto con su huellas digitales. La enfermera paso los documento a Martin a su mano libre mientras que la enfermera sosteniendo a la bebe de sus brazos para ayudar a Martín. El escribía los nombres de Mabel y diana según como selo entrego los documentos.

—Querida. —Hablaba de momento Martin. —Diana tiene una marca de nacimiento en su frente.

—Diana? no veo nada en su frente. —Reichel alzaba el cabello viendo si tenía una marca. Y Martín poniéndose de pie para ver si es verdad lo que decía.

—Señor pines. —Hablaba la enfermera de pronto con un rostro de nervios. —Creo que cometieron un pequeño error. —Decía la enfermera y descubriendo la cabeza del bebe. —Creo que nombraron mal a los bebes, esta pequeña es diana.

—Que? no podemos cambiar los nombre. —Reichel hablaba esperando que dijera que sí.

—Depende, ya tiene los nombres escritos —Martin al escuchar eso, solo bajo la cabeza a los papeles y levantándola con un rostro de temor.

—Martin, lo hablaremos después. Señora podemos arreglar esto.

—Bueno podrán pedir un cambio de nombre pero solo podrá hacerlo en algunos años.

Cuando la enfermera se fue dejando el carrito donde la llevaba. Martin y Reichel solo se quedaron con sus hijas y evitando que llorara Hilda.

—Martin, decías que Mabel… Hilda tenía una marca, en donde dijiste que la tiene.

Martin se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Reichel cargando a Hilda en sus brazos, cuando llegó con Reichel moviendo el pelo de Hilda mostrando su frente.

—Martin, no te parece que tiene forma de una sonrisa —Reichel sonreía por la forma que tenía.

—Dicen en el acta que tiene la forma exacta de la corona boreales, ves. —Se estiraba para agarrar el folder de Hilda y mostrándola, que en él acta tenía la especificación de su marca.

En la frente de Hilda, tenía a .6 cm de su ceja tenía una hilera de 3 punto separado .5 a la derecha y .4 cm a la izquierda, a un ángulo de 30 grados y con otro de 100 grados con una distancia de .5 cm. Del otro lado de la hilera a 120 grados a una distancia de .8 cm se encontraba otra una marca casi del mismo tamaño como la más grande, a 118 grados a una distancia de .8 cm. Formando la corona boreales perfectamente.

—A mi aun me parece que parece sonrisa. —Hablaba Reichel mirando con una sonrisa dulce a Hilda y viendo a Mabel.

El ojo de Reichel lo movía con pesadez mirando los Martín la miraba Martin

—Tenemos a unas hermosa hijas, no lo crees. —Martín tomaba a Mabel de sus brazos para que pudiera dormir.

—Si, mis hermosas niñas —Cuando termino de hablar Reichel re quedo dormida dejando a Martín con una bebe en cada brazo.

6 años después

—Bien le quiero presentarle a Mabel y Hilda Pines —Hablaba la maestra Anthea.

Atrás de Anthea se encontraba dos niñas vestidas casi iguales. Una tenía zapatos negros junto con unos calcetines blanco mismo color que su blusa color que sobresalía las mangas de un suéter color rosa fuerte y una falda color morada con brillo que cubría hasta la rodilla. Su gemela tenía los mismos zapatos y calcetas pero con una blusa rojo y cubierta por un suéter color azul rey y una falda sin brillo color blanco.

Después de la presentación de su maestra Mabel camino hacia enfrente con una sonrisa y Hilda sujetando la mano de su gemela.

—Hola a todos, soy Mabel pines —Hablaba Mabel alzado el brazo y gritando con felicidad y tomando la mano de su hermana que se encontraba atrás —Y ella es mi querida hermana Hilda —Mabel jalaba a Hilda enfrente de ella, para que la viera todo el salón.

—Hola… soy… Hilda —Hablaba una niña pequeña titubeando y con nerviosismo.

Solo las demás niñas murmuraba y mientras que los chicos sonreía, eso los hizo que Hilda se pusiera nerviosa mientras que Mabel solo tomaba la mano de su hermana.

—Hilda, Mabel por que no se sienta en los dos últimos lugares.

Hilda levantaba la solo miraba a la maestra, mientras que Mabel agarraba la mano de Mabel y la llevaba a los asientos vacíos.

—Mabel, no me siento cómoda con esto —Hablaba Hilda con voz baja y temblorosa, y sujetando el brazo de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, Hilda. Es una nueva escuela, y nuevos amigos. —Tomaba su mano llevándola a sus haciendo que se encontraba de lugar derecho del centro.

—Muy bien clase, en que los quedamos en la clase anterior.

Mientras que la maestra hablaba, Hilda y Mabel hablaba entre sí, una emocionada y intentado levantar los ánimos a su gemela.

—Anímate princesa estrella. —Hablaba Mabel en voz baja haciendo que solo su gemela escuchara lo que decía.

—Mabel ya te dije que no me gusta ese nombre. —hablaba Hilda algo desanimada.

—Oh, vamos va perfecto contigo y lo más importante eso significa que somos las princesas de las estrellas. —Mabel decía lo último con un tono, haciendo resaltar lo último que dijo.

—En verdad te gusta mucho ese nombre, cierto. —Hilda empezaba a soñar más feliz.

—Tú lo sabes princesa —Mabel lo decía con felicidad y diciendo, o un poco más fuerte d lo que esperaba.

—¡Hilda, Mabel! Están poniendo atención. —Hablaba la maestra Anthea

—Si, maestra —Hablaba Mabel mirándola.

—Porque no explica de quién fue nuestro 26 presidente —Miraba a Mabel y emita do que viera el pisaron.

—Fue Theodore Roosevelt, de New York. También fue otorgado una presión Nobel. —hablaba Hilda con una voz normal sin titubear

—También protegió a los animales. —A completaba el resto de la historia. Mabel con felicidad por ese dato.

—Bien, sigamos —Solo la maestra siguió explicando de la historia de Roosevelt.

—Ves, Hilda nos divertiremos mucho aquí.


End file.
